ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/8
Previous - 7 Next - 9 *(Timon is seen playing "rugby", running with a dung beetle in his hand and is seen being chased by Simba) *'Timon:' Timon intercepts! *'Simba:' Hey, Timon! That's my lunch! *'Timon:' He's at the 30! The 20! He fires the bug-bomb! It's going deep! (Simba tackles Timon, but he shoots the dung beetle for a goal…into Pumbaa's mouth) Pumbaa! You're not supposed to eat the ball! *'Pumbaa:' Oh. Sorry. *(In a different view of the jungle, Timon with Pumbaa split directions to find a new dung beetle. The camera switches to Pumbaa singing the familiar bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Timon joins in as they walk towards the camera) *'Pumbaa:' Awimbawe, Awimbawe (etc…) *'Timon:' In the jungle The mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight In the jungle The mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight… I can't hear you, buddy, back me up! *(Pumbaa has faded out after noticing a rhino beetle, having followed the bug stage left. The following line is in full and good falsetto) *'Timon:' AWIIIII-ii-II-ii-Awimbawe — Pumbaa? Pumbaa? *(Camera switch to Pumbaa following the rhino beetle. He is still humming the bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". He stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back, spooked. After a mid silence, Pumbaa looks around, then shrugs, jumping over the log. As he views the bug at close range, the camera (at his viewpoint) switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a lioness getting ready to jump. After noticing the lioness, Pumbaa shrieks, running off in hot pursuit) *'Pumbaa:' SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!! *(Timon is rushing deeper where Pumbaa's voice is heard) *'Timon:' Pumbaa! Pumbaa! *(Pumbaa gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through, and squeals in fear. The lioness charges at full speed towards them. Timon gets down and tries to help push Pumbaa out from under the root) *'Timon:' WHOA! Jeez! Why do I always have to save your — AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *(Timon sees the lioness was about to close on Pumbaa and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Simba bounds over Pumbaa and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely) *'Pumbaa:' (to Pumbaa) Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. (to Simba) Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular! *(The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling; the lioness flips Simba and pins him with a loud THUMP. Simba is startled by this; the lioness is still baring her teeth. Simba, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening) *'Simba:' Nala? Is it really you? *'Nala:' (immediately backs off and looks at Simba, examining him) Who are you? *'Simba:' It's me! Simba! *(Simba and Nala are very enthusiastic; they run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other. Timon looks completely baffled by this sudden change) *'Nala:' Well, how did you…where did you come from…it's great to see you — *'Simba:' Aaah! How did you…who…This is cool…it's great to see you — *'Timon:' (after using some snail slime to free Pumbaa out from the root) Hey! What's goin' on here? *'Simba:' (still to Nala) What are you doing here? *'Nala:' What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here? *'Timon:' HEY! What's goin' on here?! *'Simba:' This is Nala; she's my best friend. *'Nala:' (disbelieved) Wait 'til everybody finds out you've been here all this time. And your mother…what will she think? Everyone thinks you're dead. Scar told us about the stampede. *(Bowing his head sadly, Simba begins to realize something) *'Simba:' What else did he tell you? *'Nala:' What else matters? You're alive. And that means you're the king. *'Timon:' (astonished) Lady, have you got your lions crossed. *(Feeling awestruck, Pumbaa bows respectfully, then noisily kisses Simba's paw) *'Pumbaa:' I gravel at your feet. *'Timon:' It's not "gravel". It's "grovel"! And don't! He's not the king. Are you? *'Simba:' No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago. (leaves) *'Nala:' (wanting to speak alone) Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes? *'Timon:' (aghast, then resigned) It starts. You think you know a guy… *(Nala has her head bowed down sadly, and her eyes well up with tears) *'Nala:' It's like you're back from the dead! You don't know how much this will mean to everyone, what it means to me… *'Simba:' Hey, it's okay. *'Nala:' (rubbing under Simba's chin) I've really missed you. *'Simba:' (startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocates) I've missed you too. *(Simba and Nala are now rubbing heads as Timon and Pumbaa watch from the bushes) *'Timon:' This stinks. Him. Her. Alone… I can see what's happening And they don't have a clue They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two (in a sarcastic mock-French accent) Ze sweet caress of twilight (back to normal, but still sarcastic) There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disaster's in the air (spoken) This is a disaster, Pumbaa. A disaster, I tell ya! *'Pumbaa:' You mean because they've finally found each other like two soulmates joined across the years by the bonds of true love? *'Timon:' (alarmed) She's going to put a steak right through the heart of our Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa, we can't let them feel the love tonight! *(The theme song from "Peter Gunn" plays as Timon springs into action. He whispers in Pumbaa's ear, he nods, and the two high-five. As Simba and Nala gambol among the trees, Timon parts the tall grasses and leans out. He fires a blow-dart at Nala, which sticks in her paw. Simba gallantly plucks it out and spits it aside into the bushes, where it hits Timon, who squeals. The "Peter Gunn" music resumes. Timon whispers another plan in Pumbaa's ear and they high-five. Timon holds up a big spider, Timon lowers it like a yo-yo towards the two lions, and on the way down, the spider passes a fetching female spider, and the music stops abruptly as the spider hops back up to her. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes, and the spiders weave a bunch of heart-shaped webs behind the lions as they nuzzle) *'Pumbaa:' (overcome) That's so romantic. *(Back to the "Peter Gunn" music. Timon is wrapped up in a cocoon of spider-silk. As Simba and Nala pass by, Timon hurls a huge beehive at them. But the bees stay right there above him in a solid cloud. He races away with the bees in hot pursuit. Back to "Peter Gunn". Timon now has several bee stings on his head, a black eye swollen shut, and (as he grins and gives the thumbs-up to Pumbaa) a missing tooth. Pumbaa uncertainly returns the thumbs-up, at the other end of a long vine laid across Simba and Nala's path. The scene passes from Timon and Pumbaa to Simba and Nala in front of a waterfall. During the chorus, the following occurs: after walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the watering hole. Simba looks at Nala, smiles, and runs off stage. He runs back on stage, grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond. Nala looks out over the still water. Suddenly Simba lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Simba comes out, she playfully pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. The lions on their hind legs mock-wrestle their way across it. Timon and Pumbaa are uncertainly holding the long vine laid across Simba and Nala's path. Nala stumbles backwards over the vine. The two lions collapse down the hillside, rolling all the way to the bottom with Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. Their movement flings Timon and Pumbaa and their vine into the air and across the gully. Nala gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at Nala. Close-up of Nala, as she stares back with a seductive smile. Close-up of Simba, whose expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two rub heads as the last lyrics are sung) *'Chorus:' Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things *'Simba:' So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me *'Nala:' He's holding back, he's hiding But what? I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside? *'Chorus:' Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things? Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are *'Nala:' And if he feels the love tonight In the way I do *'Simba:' It's enough for this restless wanderer Just to be with you *'Timon:' And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed *'Pumbaa:' His carefree days with us are history *'Both:' In short, our pal is doomed... (Later on, they cry after they saw Simba and Nala leaving). *'Timon:' Ah, that's it, buddy. We gave it our best shot, but…he's a goner. *'Pumbaa:' Maybe not, look! *(Timon looks, aghast. Camera switch to Nala arguing with Simba, who lays on a "hammock" of vines) *'Nala:' (voice catching, as though barely under control) We've really needed you at home. *'Simba:' Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is. *'Nala:' Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands. *'Simba:' He did?! *'Nala:' Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. *'Simba:' I can't go back. *'Nala:' Why? *'Simba:' (hastily leaps off of the hammock) You wouldn't understand. *'Nala:' What wouldn't I understand? *'Simba:' No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata. *'Nala:' (confused) What? *'Simba:' It's something I've learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry? *(Simba trots away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. She trots back up to her childhood friend) *'Nala:' Because it's your responsibility. *'Simba:' Well, what about you? You left. *'Nala:' I left to find help, and I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope. What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember. *'Simba:' You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied? You know, you're starting to sound like my father. *'Nala:' Good. At least one of us does. *(cut by the comment about his deceased father, Simba tears into Nala with his next words) *'Simba:' Listen! You think you can just show up, and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through! *'Nala:' I would if you'd just tell me. *'Simba:' FORGET IT! *'Nala:' Fine! *(Simba storms off as Timon and Pumbaa watch from the sidelines) *'Timon:' (starts to jump for joy) We won! We split 'em up! *'Pumbaa:' And that's a good thing? He seems to be taking it kinda hard. *'Timon:' Yeah, I know. Look, I…heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him! (the clouds gather on the horizon) Ooh, let's go, Pumbaa. I think this storm's coming to ahead. (makes himself comfortable on Pumbaa's stomach to sleep) Hakuna Matata is safe at last, pal, cuz nothin' is gonna take our boy away now. *(Outside the oasis, Simba is wrestling with himself in a field) *'Simba:' She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. *(Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, does random acrobatics in the trees nearby) *'Simba:' Who are you? *'Rafiki:' The question is: Who are you? *'Simba:' I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure. *'Rafiki:' Well, I know who you are. You're Mufasa's boy. *(Simba turns around to look at Rafiki from this revelation, shocked. Rafiki is seen in his meditative lotus position on a rock) *'Simba:' You knew my father? *'Rafiki:' Correction. I know your father. *'Simba:' I hate to tell you this, but he died, a long time ago. *'Rafiki:' (leaps off the rock to a dense jungle area) Nope. Wrong again! He's alive! I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. C'mon! *[Rafiki leads Simba through the area. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant. Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face] *'Rafiki:' Shhh…look down there. *(Rafiki motions to Simba at near some reeds. looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water. He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at) *'Simba:' That's not my father. That's just my reflection. *'Rafiki:' (motions Simba closer to the pool) No, look harder. You see? He lives in you. (ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection into Mufasa's face) *(Simba sees his father's spirit in the sky from the heavens above) *'Mufasa:' Simba, you have forgotten me. You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life. *'Simba:' How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be. *'Mufasa:' Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Remember who you are. Remember. Remember. Remember. *(Mufasa disappears rapidly back into the clouds. Simba then tearfully runs into the fields trying to keep up. He shouts to his father) *'Simba:' No! Please! Don't leave me! *(Simba is left out in the fields. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki joins him) *'Rafiki:' The weather. Very peculiar, don't you think? *'Simba:' Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing. *'Rafiki:' Ah, change is good. *'Simba:' Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long… (Rafiki whacks Simba in the head with his staff) What was that for?! *'Rafiki:' It doesn't matter. It's in the past. *'Simba:' Yeah, but it still hurts. *'Rafiki:' Oh, yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it. (swings his staff again at Simba, who ducks out of the way and tosses the staff to the side) No, no, no, no! Not the stick! (picks up his staff, then notices Simba running back) Hey! Where are you going?! *'Simba:' I'm going back! *(Simba is heading back home. Music rises into celebratory "Busa" theme. A few shooting stars zing across the sky) *'BS:' Busa le lizwe Busa le lizwe Busa le lizwe Busa lomhlaba Sabusa le lizwe Sabusa le lizwe Sabusa le lizwe Busa lomhlaba Previous - 7 Next - 9 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas